A USEFULLY GUY
by KaiHota
Summary: Setelah 3 tahun pergi ke Amerika atas paksaan sang Mami dan ketiga rekan perjuangannya. Mau tak mau, Hotaru pergi ke Amerika dan keluar dari Toy Gun Gun atas keinginannya sendiri. Namun, tiba - tiba saja sang mami menyuruhnya berlibur ke jepang selama seminggu membuatnya kaget/ k-kenapa tiba - tiba, Kaachan?/HO - HOTARU?/


_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **Sekedar hiburan untuk reader dan hasil pikiran author yang semakin hari semakin ngawur di dalamnya**_

 _ **Seishun x Kikanjuu**_ _ **tetap milik**_ _ **Naoe - sensei**_ _ **kok**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **DLDR. OOC. Typo (s).**_ _ **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Readers**_

 _ **2016 © Kaizaki Hotaru**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _T_ _iket ke_ _J_ _epang! Hari ini!?_

Hotaru terkejut dan menatap tidak percaya kedua orang tuanya. Seolah berkata _apa - kalian - menipuku - lagi?_

Tahun lalu, ia pernah diberikan tiket seperti ini. Tentu saja ia melompat kegirangan saking senangnya. Namun ternyata, tanggal di tiket itu sudah...

Melewati tanggal keberangkatannya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati pada sang ibu yang tertawa terbahak - bahak karena berhasil menipunya saat itu.

Sang ibu menghela nafasnya lalu hendak mengambil tiket yang dipegang putrinya, "Jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah," Sontak Hotaru menjauhkan tiket yang ia pegang dari ibunya.

"Apa ini benar - benar diberikan padaku, Kaachan? Touchan?" serunya masih tidak percaya. Sang ibu mendesah kecewa karena gagal mengambil tiket dari putrinya. Sang ayah mengangguk dan menatap hangat putrinya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun. Bahkan rambutnya yang pendek sudah memanjang hingga pinggangnya.

"Touchan sudah membicarakan ini dengan kaachan. Dan kaachan setuju. Tapi Hotaru - chan.." Hotaru menelan ludahnya, " Kau hanya bisa disana selama seminggu, jadi..."

"Lakukanlah yang ingin kau lakukan dari dulu,"

Seketika Hotaru melompat riang dan memeluk sang ayah yang duduk di kursi roda lalu melompat ke arah sang ibu dan memeluknya erat.

"ARIGATOU! KAACHAN! TOUCHAN!" serunya semangat tapi seketika ia berhenti lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kenapa tiba - tiba, Kaachan?" tanya Hotaru membuat sang ibu menghela nafasnya. _Anak ini jika sudah senang pasti susah diatur._

"Bukankah mereka ada disana? Lagipula Souichi setuju. Tapi sesuai yang Souichi bilang, kau hanya seminggu disana. Setelah itu kembali ke Amerika. Ingat itu!" tegas ibunya. Hotaru menggangguk lalu bergegas ke kamarnya.

"KALAU BEGITU, AKU AKAN BERSIAP - SIAP!"

 **Dan begitulah awal kisah dari Tachibana Hotaru yang kini telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang anggun tentunya. Namun...**

"Tolong! Ada pencuri!" teriak seseorang dari pintu masuk. Sontak, Hotaru berlari, meninggalkan kopernya tuk mengejar si pencuri.

 _ **BUAGH!**_

Tendangan kuat ke wajah si pencuri. Hotaru tersenyum puas dengan rambut blonde miliknya yang kini berkibar - kibar mengikuti semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Tachibana tidak bisa membiarkan penjahat sepertimu berkeliaran disini!"

 **Kekuatannya menjadi lebih hebat dari 3 tahun yang lalu.**

.

"Etto...sepertinya aku tersesat," gumam Hotaru menatap kertas di tangannya. Sudah empat jam ia berkeliling dan baru sadar bahwa dia hanya berputar - putar di tempat yang sama. Apalagi sekarang mulai larut malam. _Menyebalkan._

Sejak pergi ke Amerika dan menetap disana selama 3 tahun membuat ingatannya akan Jepang sedikit samar. Yang dia ingat hanyalah Apartemen Tsukishirou, markas Toy Gun Gun dan rumah sakit yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa kali untuk menantang Nagamasa Midori.

 _Tunggu? Midori - san_?

"Mungkin aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Agar dia membantuku mencari alamat ini," gumam Hotaru menyeret kopernya ke tempat Midori bekerja dari dulu hingga sekarang.

.

"Akhirnya jam praktekku selesai lebih cepat dari yang biasanya," seru Midori sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Sebagai dokter anak, mengharuskan dirinya menghadapi berbagai anak yang datang ke tempatnya. Tentu saja semuanya membutuhkan tenaga dan kesabaran yang maksimal. Membuat tubuhnya lelah setiap harinya.

"Fujiwara, apa masih ada yang lain?" tanya Midori sembari memutar kursinya ke belakang. Fujiwaramenggeleng, "sudah tidak ada, Midori- san. Nah, sudah jam 9 malam, sebaiknya Midori- san pulang saja. Biar aku yang membersihkan tempat ini,"

Midori menggangguk lalu menguap, "Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu," Midori bangkit dari duduknya lalu masuk ruang ganti.

.

Hotaru memandang rumah sakit dihadapannya dan tertegun. _Apa_ _M_ _idori - san masih bekerja di jam segini? Apa_ _harus_ _aku masuk atau tunggu di luar saja?_

Hotaru menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah berjaga di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit membuatnya menghela nafasnya. _Mungkin sebaiknya aku tunggu diluar saja._ Hotaru duduk di bangku panjang , berhadapan langsung dengan rumah sakit dihadapannya. _Mungkin_ _aku akan_ _bertemu_ _dengannya disini_

"Selamat malam, Midori - Sensei," sapa para perawat dan petugas keamanan setiap kali ia lewat yang dibalas oleh Midori dengan senyumannya yang ramah sambil melambaikan satu tangannya hingga matanya tertarik pada sosok wanita yang duduk di bangku panjang di depan rumah sakit, tempat dirinya bekerja. _Apa yang dilakukannya malam - malam begini sambil membawa koper di depan rumah sakit? Apa dia kabur dari rumah? Atau diusir oleh keluarganya?_

Karena penasaran, Midori memutuskan mendekati wanita itu yang sedang bersandar dibangku dengan mata terpejam, " Anu, Nona, apa kau baik - baik saja?" Sontak, Hotaru terbangun dan terkejut menatap pria yang ia tunggu tengah menatapnya. _Hampir saja Tachibana tertidur!_

 _Mi-_ _Mi_ _dori - san!?_

Midori semakin tidak enak melihat wanita yang kini mengamati dirinya dari atas ke bawah. _Apa semua wanita seperti ini?_

"Anu. Nona..." Hotaru mengangguk lalu tersenyum, " Kau tidak banyak berubah, Midori - san, " Midori tertegun. _Bukankah suara ini.._

Hotaru menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengingatku dalam penampilan ini. Ini aku, Tachibana Hotaru. Apa kau masih ingat aku? "

 _HO -_ _HOTARU!?_

Saking kagetnya, Midori mundur beberapa langkah membuat Hotaru bingung melihat tingkahnya. Rambut _panjang, matanya yang sama._ _Dress_ _feminim bahkan d- dia memakai sepatu hak!? Bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti wa- wanita. Belum lagi, D- DIA SUDAH PUNYA DADA! CUP C !?_

Hotaru _**sweatdrop**_ melihat Midori yang masih tercengang melihat dirinya terutama bagian dadanya. _Aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Dia benar - benar shock di bagian ini._

"Si- siapa k- kau? Apa kau ... kembaran Tachibana - kun!?"

"Hah!?" _apa dia benar - benar kaget?_

"Tachibana - kun yang kukenal tidak pernah secantik dan sefeminim ini. Ma - maksudku, rambutnya pendek, Tomboy dan terlebih lagi, dadanya rata!"

Muncul perempatan siku - siku imajiner di pipinya, jengkel. _Baiklah! Ini sudah kelewatan! Bisakah dia melupakan kejadian memalukan itu tentang dadanya-ehem-rata itu !?_

Hotaru mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga berasap, geram. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Seketika juga, Midori merasakan aura mencekam dari wanita di depannya.

 _ **BROKEN!**_

Sekali pukulan, sebuah bangku panjang tak berdosa terbelah dua membuat midori menatapnya horror. _INI MEMANG DIA!_

"Dengan ini..." Midori tersenyum kaku, _nyawaku_ _dalam bahaya sekarang!_ "Masih ingin meragukan identitas Tachibana!?" geram Hotaru dengan auranya gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Midori menggeleng cepat dan berkata,

"A-aku percaya itu kau, Tachibana - kun. Jadi.." Matanya menatap besi patahan yang kini dipegang oleh Hotaru yang marah, "Bi- Bisakah kau menaruh itu di tempatnya?"

 **Untuk sekian kalinya, hanya Seorang wanita yang berhasil membuat** **M** **idori ngeri setengah mati selain ibunya. Yah, hanya Tachibana Hotaru yang berhasil melakukannya.**

"Jadi, kau ingin mencari hotel yang sudah dipesankan oleh ibumu, " Hotaru mengangguk, "dan ini alamat dan petanya," Hotaru mengangguk lagi, " tapi karena sudah 3 tahun tidak kembali ke jepang. Kau lupa jalannya dan memintaku mengantarmu," Hotaru mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Midori menghela nafasnya. _Hotel yang dipesan oleh ibunya ini terlalu jauh dari sini. Butuh satu setengah jam untuk sampai kesana. Apalagi sekarang sudah larut malam. Apa dia benar - benar harus ke sana?_

"Apa kau ingin kesana sekarang? Ini butuh satu setengah jam untuk kesana" tanya Midori, Hotaru tertegun, _satu setengah jam? Apa sejauh itu?_

"Itu memakan banyak waktu, Midori - san. Mungkin besok saja," Midori mengangguk lalu memberikan kertas yang berisi alamat beserta peta itu pada Hotaru, " Jadi, kau akan menginap dimana malam ini? Di apartemen Tsukishiro?"

Hotaru menggeleng, "Itu juga akan membuang waktuku. Kalau aku menginap di tempatmu, bagaimana?"

Midori melipat tangannya dan mengangguk mengerti, "Kau menginap di tempatku? Mungkin itu akan mempermudah diriku - TUNGGU! KAU BERCANDAKAN!?" Hotaru menggeleng.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri disana? Hanya malam ini saja aku menginap di tempatmu. Setelah itu, besoknya aku akan pindah ke hotel,"

"Tapi, Tachibana - kun, kau tahu sendirikan kalau wanita dan pria yang tidak boleh bersama di satu tempat?" Hotaru memicingkan matanya, " Apa kau akan berbuat yang _**tidak - tidak**_ padaku nanti?" Sontak Midori menggeleng, " Tentu saja tidak," Hotaru memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk, "Berarti tidak masalah,"

"Eh? Ta- tapi Tachibana - kun..."

 _Apa gadis ini benar - benar tidak masalah dengan itu!?_

Hotaru tersenyum manis nan mematikan pada pria menyebalkan ini. _Dia ini sok keren_ _pada yang lainnya_ _tapi padaku_ _, dia menjadi_ _sangat menyebalkan!_

"Apa kau ingin _**in**_ _ **i**_ , Midori - san? " ancam Hotaru mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berdenyut. Midori bergidik ngeri dan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, AYO KE TEMPATMU SEKARANG!" seru Hotaru sambil menyeret Midori yang pasrah dengan keadaannya sebagai korban pemaksaan seorang wanita ke parkiran.

 _Setidaknya_ _T_ _achibana bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini._

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN?**_

 _ **NO? READ MY SIDE STORY TOO!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Side story #1 di**_ _ **A**_ _ **partemen Tsukishiro, jam 7 malam.**_

"Hotaru akan pulang hari ini? Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh padanya! Kami bersumpah! Baiklah, terimakasih," Matsuoka menaruh smartphonenya di atas kotatsu Yukimura. Dua pasang mata menatapnya penasaran.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membuat pesta penyambutan? " ujar Yukimura biasa. Matsuoka menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kita jemput saja dia di bandara sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah sampai" ujar Haruki berusaha menahan untuk tersenyum. Sudah 3 tahun, gadis itu tidak kembali dan tiba - tiba ibunya yang _gagah?_ Itu menelpon mereka dan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini. Mereka semua penasaran bagaimana penampilan hotaru setelah lama tidak bertemu dan satu - satunya gambaran yang keluar dari benak mereka bertiga.

 _Pasti dia menjadi semakin imut seperti Souichi - san!_

Matsuoka segera menggelengkan kepalanya dari khayalannya itu lalu memandang kedua rekannya, "Kita tunggu saja Hotaru ke sini. Dia pasti ingat markas Toy Gun Gun!" ujar Matsuoka semangat. Yukimura mengangguk kegirangan sedangkan Haruki sweatdrop.

 _Dimana - mana, orang yang sudah pergi lama dari suatu tempat, saat kembali pasti lupa tempat itu juga._

"KALAU BEGITU KITA HARUS BERSIAP - SIAP!"

"YEAY! / y-yeah " ujar Yukimura dan Haruki bersamaan.

 _ **4 jam kemudian...**_

"A-anu, Yukki dan Haruki," yang dipanggil menoleh malas, "Bukankah ini terlalu lama? Apa kita seharusnya tadi menjemputnya? Mungkin Hotaru tersesat," lanjutnya kecewa. Entah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Hotaru yang mungkin lupa tempat mereka.

Yukimura mengangguk pelan sedangkan Haruki tersenyum kaku.

"Apa Tachibana - kun melupakan kita, Matssun?" ujar Yukimura tidak bersemangat lagi. Mattsun tertohok, "Apa kita benar - benar dilupakan olehnya?" gumam Matsuoka yang mulai kehilangan nyawanya. Sedangkan Haruki menghela nafasnya kecewa lalu mengecek _smartphonenya_ yang tiba - tiba bergetar .

 _YOU GOT A EMAIL_

Haruki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua rekan dan mendengus melihat keduanya sudah terlelap dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. _Dasar orang bodoh!_

Haruki kembali menatap _smartphonenya_ lalu membuka email Hotaru dan membacanya dalam hati.

 _From : Hotaru_

 _Subject : Gomen!_

 _Maaf, haruki! Bisakah kau memberitahukan Matsuoka - san dan Yukimura - san untuk tidak cemas padaku? Email mereka sudah memenuhi inboxku dan isinya hanya kalimat " Kau ada dimana?" dan "Apa kau lupa pada kami?"_

 _Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan!_

 _Aku masih ingat tempat kalian tapi karena ini sudah larut malam dan aku tersesat selama 4 jam saat mencari hotelkut jadi Aku akan menginap di tempat Midori - san. Besok aku akan mampir kesana bersamanya._

 _Kalau begitu, Matte ne!_

 _Hotaru_

Haruki terdiam sesaat. _MIDORI - SAN!?_

 _HOTARU MENGINAP DI TEMPAT ORANG MENYEBALKAN ITU!?_

ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Yahooo! XD fic pertama KAIZAKI HOTARU di fandom Aoharuu x Kikanjuu! Maaf kalau banyak TYPO dan OOC nya _ author sudah lama Hiatus nulis Fanfic selama 2 tahun jadi rada lupa gimana buatnya -_-semoga reader menikmati fanfic amatir Author yang pemalas ini #bungkukbadan_

 _Bakal ada slight MidoHota! Karena author suka mereka berdua kalau bersama! #yeayyy berkat chapter 37 yang buat hati author Kyut kyut gegara melihat roti sobek yang bertebaran #nosebleed dan ada moment MidoHota Kisses di Onsen! Hahahaha XD baru dilihat Matsuoka lagi :3 Di chap ini juga, identitas Hotaru terkuak kalau dia itu sebenarnya perempuan._

 _Belum lagi, di chap terbaru, 39, Mami Tachibana muncul _ dan ayahnya,Tachibana Souichi #fotonya pertama author kira itu ayahnya gegara COOLEST tapi ternyata ibunya si Hotaru #GoodTrapNaoe (y)_

 _Yahhh sekian dari Author's note! Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya ini! Author usahain akan publish bulan depan deh #WOYKELAMAAN maklum, author sibuk menonton beberapa anime yang belum ane nonton secara full XD TINGGALKAN JEJAK DI KOTAK REVIEW YA! BIAR AUTHOR PUNYA ALASAN TUK LANJUTIN NIH FANFIC #_ woy!

 **\- SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! -**


End file.
